Mirror of Desire
by Temporary Devotion
Summary: Amy encounters a magic mirror that shows her a lifetime filled with The Doctor. Filled with anger and regret she agrees to switch worlds with her cunning reflection; but not everything is what it seems and it's up to the Doctor to get his Amy back.
1. The Mirror

Chapter 1: The Mirror

Amelia Pond rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her long hair getting in her face. She let out large breath making the strands go up momentarily, but they landed back exactly where they were prior. It had been two weeks since anything interesting had happened. The encounter with the Weeping Angels left the Doctor a litter more weary about Amy's well being, which was endearing at first, but was now down right annoying.

"Doctor?" She asked, little enthusiasm exposed in her words.

"Yes, Amelia?" The raggedy doctor was circling the console room where they resided. He was staring intently at all the knobs and levers and pulling and pushing occasionally.

"Can't we do something, you know, exciting or dangerous?"

He looked over to her. "Haven't you had enough danger to last you a life time?"

"Doctor, I've been surrounded by danger from the moment I met you. Don't you think I'm used to it by now?"

"Well, you can't really count that twelve year interval during my, erm, absence. Yes you were in danger, but you didn't…even….know it- THIS ONE" He pulled one of the levers and Amy felt her body get thrown back. The Doctor made his way over to her and wrapped one of his arms around her. She blushed slightly and the doctor smirked at her. Despite the tingles Amy felt where he was touching her, she glared at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, I _love_ surprises!"

"You hate surprises."

He looked at her and furrowed his brow, "Well I like _this _surprise."

The Tardis come to a halt and the Doctor jumped off of Amy and to the screen. "Let's see…yes!" He ran to the door and was about to open it when he peeked over his shoulder. "Well, aren't you coming?" Amy pushed herself up and joined the doctor by the door. "Close your eyes." She obliged, knowing that if she asked him why it would turn into another "Why?" "Because!" "Because why?" "Because I'm the doctor!" arguments that they seemed to have on a daily basis.

She heard the creak of the door and felt a warm glow on her face. She grinned, she didn't have to open her eyes. She could hear the sound of waves crashing and smell the salt from the sea. When she did open her eyes she gasped with delight. "Doctor, when and where is this?"

"The year 5693 on Earth. A very tiny man made island that remains empty not far from the coast of South Africa ."

"Why is it empty? It's beautiful."

"Do you know Latin?"

"No?"

"The Speculum de Furta" He said matter of factly.

"And what is that?" She said, mockingly similar to his tone.

"It's dangerous and exciting. It's also hidden." She let out a groan. "You are in the presence of something dangerous! Be pleased. We can spend the day here, then start saving the Universe again."

"Why are you so afraid of me getting hurt? I know what I signed up for."

"I can't lose…" He stopped talking and stepped out on the beach. "I'd like to walk around for a bit, clear my head."

Amy nodded. As much as she knew about the Doctor, it still wasn't very much at all. She could see the wisdom in his eyes and the pain that went along with it. She could sense the loss in his hearts. She wanted to know, but she figured it would come with time, and he would tell her all about his past forms, his past companions, and possibly his past loves.

She saw the doctor walk off in one direction and waited until he was out of sight. "Alright." She said to herself, "If I were hidden where would I be?" Since the area was mostly open space, she knew she would have an awful lot of climbing to do. She saw in the distance what appeared to be a cave. She smirked to herself and made sure The Doctor was out of sight. She jogged over to the wall of rock at the bottom of the cave. No more than five feet high, but still to high to jump. She grabbed a hold of the top and hoisted herself up.

With her guard up, she pulled out her mini flashlight. Before her was an ancient looking mirror with the words "Ego Votum Trado ut Speculum" carved into the sides. "Well you're not hidden very well. How dangerous can you be?"

She made a note to learn basic Latin when she got the chance. This was the second time it would've come in handy in the same afternoon. "You don't look dangerous." she said to her dusty reflection. She wiped away some of the dust.

"That's because I'm not dangerous. I'm you." Her reflection said back to her. Not that anything could actually surprise her anymore, but it certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"How are you me? You're just a reflection." Amy pursed her lips and saw her reflection remain smiling.

The image laughed, "I'm you with your deepest desires."

Amy was skeptical, as usual, but did notice that her reflection seemed to be a tad thinner, and had a slightly larger chest. Amy crossed her arms. "And what is my deepest desire then?"

The reflection disappeared and went blank before revealing a young Amelia Pond sitting on a suitcase with the sound of the Tardis approaching.

* * *

**AN- Tada! An idea I had that I think will make for a really great fic. My first one for Dr. Who so I'm very excited! This takes place after Flesh and Blood but before Vampires in Venice, since I actually started writing this before today. I really love Matt Smith, and I think Karen Gillian is brilliant. Let me know what you think of the story and the show! **


	2. Amy's Desires

Part 1: Amy's Desires

Chapter 1: You're Late

Amelia Pond waited on her suitcase in the cold night. She stared at the space where the strange man, The Doctor, had vanished and waited for him to reappear. She had no idea where this man planned to go as soon as he got back, but she knew it would be better than that dumb house.

Her nose was getting red and she was getting annoyed. He said five minuets and it had been fifteen, she also had to use the loo. Finally she heard the whooshing of the blue box. Her heart beat quickened as the blue box came to life in front of her. The Doctor stepped out.

"Alright! Engine's all fixed and ready to go. Are you ready to go, Ms. Pond?"

"You're late." She said.

"I'm sorry. How late?"

"Ten minuets."

He chuckled, "At least it wasn't twelve years!" He held out his hand. Amelia jumped up, grabbed her suitcase and held onto the man's hand. She squeezed it tight and he smiled. "Amelia." He said, "Welcome to the Tardis!"

He led her threw the doors and she gasped. She stood in the doorway, bewildered. The Doctor ran in front of her to the big thing in the middle covered with knobs. "Where would you like to go Amelia? _When_ would you like to go?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhen." He grinned at her. She approached him and held onto his hand.

"I'd like to go to Kilbirnie."

The doctor smiled sadly down at the young redhead. Out of all the places in the world, the galaxy, the universe- she wanted to go home- not The Moon or Mars- a small town in Scotland.

"We don't have to stay that long, but I'd like to go."

"Amelia, we can stay as long as you like." She smiled up at him.

"I knew I liked you." He ruffled her hair.

"Alright Amelia, I need you to pull this lever and then hold on. Okay?" Her tiny hand reached up and pulled the lever he gestured to. She felt her body get thrown back, but The Doctor caught her and placed her between his arms. He looked down at her half excited terrified half excited face. "Like an airplane, right?" He smiled to reassure her and she nodded, the fear vanishing from her expression.

It was nice having someone take care of her. Her aunt did her best, but it was more obligation than love. This man had no obligation to her, yet there she was in his arms, protecting her. The machine came to a stop and the Doctor lead her excitedly out of the time machine.

"Ms. Amelia Pond."

"Yes sir?"

"No, no, no-" He crouched down to see eye to eye to her, "Not _sir,_" He smiled, "Doctor."

"Doctor…?"

"The one and only."'

"Doctor _what_?"

He leapt back up to his feet, "Just Doctor. Now then, Amelia?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What would you like to do first?"

* * *

Amy watched her younger self roam her home town with him. She watched as they walked down her favorite path, went to her favorite park, sat under her favorite tree, and even as she showed him her Secret Spot with all the baby ducks.

She felt the lump in her throat get bigger and bigger, but she pushed it down. She could always cry later. Her reflection returned, smiling; almost mocking the lonely girl. Amy closed her eyes tight.

"What happened after that?"

"Well I was too little to stay with him all the time. He came a couple times a year to check in. He took me to the Moon for my tenth birthday. He wasn't a full role in my life, but enough of one to satisfy me."

"Yeah. And then what?" He eyes opened. She was getting increasingly mad at the reflection. It wasn't fair that this life could've happened. It was completely possible to have grown up somewhat normal and maybe feel a little more loved. Maybe she wouldn't have had to see all those physiatrists. Maybe Rory would've believed her. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

"Then I turned 18. I was done with school and the doctor offered to let me stay with him permanently…It was the best day of my life."

"Show me."

"Are you-"

"I said show me, dammit!" She closed her eyes tight, sending her tears back where they came from. She swallowed heavy and reopened her eyes, "Just show me."

"If you insist." The reflection disappeared once more, about to show Amy the impossible once more.

* * *

**AN- So there it is. I really liked Amy's Choice although I feel it was wrapped up way too nicely...perhaps we'll see the Dream Lord again. Oh, and it's great that there's a part of the Doctor that wants to rape Amy. Nice. **

**Yes, so part 1 will be all about how Amy's world could've been. Not sure exactly how many chapters it'll be, but not too many. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Born Ready

Part 1: Chapter 2: Born Ready

Amelia sat outside her house tanning in the warm June sun. Her high school graduation was a week ago and all the 'excitement' had settled down into her normal summer routine of tanning and waiting for the Doctor. She suspected that Rory would call her, asking if she had been on any trips lately. He was almost as fascinated by the doctor as she was- almost.

She sipped her lemonade and heard the noise of her dreams. She smiled to herself and watched as the Tardis became real right before her eyes. The Doctor stepped out with a hop, still as young as the day she met him "Hello Amelia- Oh, hello." He said as he noticed her clothing, or lack there of. "Why are you naked? Go get dressed you loon."

She rolled her eyes at him and got up out of the reclining chair, "Six months since I've seen you last and the only thing you have to say is to cover up. Not even an 'I missed you, Amy' or a "Nice bathing suit, Amy."

"Well, firstly I don't think that's a nice bathing suit. Secondly, I didn't miss you because-"

"I know, it's been consecutive for you even though it's been a life time for me."

"Ah, that's my girl. You're so smart." She rolled her eyes again, but smiled all the same. He held out his arms and she wrapped herself around him. Both blushed a little, but they knew what they had was a friendly flirtation and nothing more.

"About how long now?"

"For me, I saw you yesterday. It's only been about two weeks for me. I have, quite literally, watched you grow up in the blink of an eye." He paused, examining the leggy thing before him, remembering that she had been a child a couple of days ago. "Go get dressed, I have something to ask you."

Amy felt her heart jump, "Just ask me."

"Go get dressed and I'll ask you."

"No, ask me first." She crossed her arms.

"Amelia," He said sternly, "Go get dressed."

"That might've worked when I was a child, but not anymore." She pouted her lip slightly, "Please?"

"That might've worked when you-" She let out a groan and walked into her house, not letting him finish. With slumped shoulders, she heard Doctor chuckled behind her. She bolted up the steps, she had a pretty good idea about what he was going to ask her. Still, she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be disappointed. She reached her room and eyed the suitcase she had packed- just in case. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her racing heart and flipping stomach.

She put on clothing that the Doctor would deem more appropriate and looked out the window. She saw him standing there fiddling with something behind his back. There was no way he wasn't asked her, he had to be. He looked up to her window and grinned at her. She let out a squeal and ran down the stairs even faster than she had ran up them. She took a deep breath before opening the door to hear him ask what she's been waiting for since she was seven. She turned the knob, and she was interrupted by her cell phone going off.

Her smile dropped immediately and the Doctor laughed at her again. She shot him a look of fury.

"Pick it up, Amelia."

She took out her phone and rage and saw the name on the front surrounded by hearts. She flipped it open, "_What?" _she yelled into it.

"Oh I'm fine sweetheart, thanks for asking."

She sighed, "Rory, not now. Please. Anytime but now."

"Is he there?" His voice had gotten sharper, and filled with shock. The only time Amy wouldn't spend hours talking to him was when the Doctor was around.

"Rory, I'll call you back I-"

"He's there isn't he!"

"Rory!" She begged. She needed this to happen. She had waited so long and been so patient. Of course her boyfriend would interrupt it. She loved him with all her heart, but she also loved her best mate. "Yes, he's here so I have to go!"

"Amy-!" She flipped the phone closed. She would call him back. If things were going to go the way she hoped, she was going to be with him- they were going to be in a time machine, she could call him in five minuets next year if she wanted to….and if they weren't going to go the way she was hoping, well she would need him to come over anyway.

She put the cell phone in her pocket. "Is this better?" She asked him.

He grinned at her, "Much."

She waited for him to continue, but felt a vibration in her pocket. She hoped she had imagined it, but the melody began to emit from her pocket. She groaned, "I'll get it later. Something you want to ask, yeah?"

"Pick up your phone, Amelia."

"Doctor-"

"Amelia, we have plenty of time." he gestured to the Tardis and wiggled his eyebrows.

She let out a little cry and picked up her phone. She didn't recognize the number. She shrugged and turned around before answering.

"Hello?" She asked calmly, not wanting to give a stranger the same greeting as her boyfriend had received.

"Amelia, would you like to travel time with me?" She turned around and saw the Doctor standing there with a cell phone placed by his ear. He flipped the phone closed and held it out for her to take, "Permanently?"

Her cell phone dropped to the Earth and she attacked the alien before her. She squeezed him tight, this time knowing when she let go, she would be going with him. She wasn't going to be left behind. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

He laughed and rubbed her back lovingly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask."

She pulled away, " Oh yes I do! You've only had to wait two weeks! I've had to wait eleven years!" She laughed slightly and leaned back into him, "But it was worth it." She separated herself from him and he grabber her hand. The pair walked into the Tardis without looking back. Amy positioned herself at her spot of the console, the one spot she knew how to control.

The doctor was directly in front of her, a big smile on his face, about to pull levers and push buttons, like Amy. "Ready, Amelia?"

Amelia placed her hand on the lever and pulled "I was born ready!"

* * *

**AN- This was a pleasure to write, and I found myself chuckling a little bit. I got a kitten who likes to attack my keyboard...I'm sorry if you see random characters within, but I think I got them all. I also had a tea party for my birthday this weekend which is why this is going up now instead of Saturday...  
**

**The Hungry Earth was a little disappointing in my opinion. A lot of exposition...hopefully for a great next episode! **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. And Was He Correct?

**AN: A brief explanation before I continue. Before finals at my school started I had some chapters of this typed out, unedited, that I was going to edit and post at the end of school. Then about two weeks ago, my laptop completely broke. To the point where it wouldn't turn on. As a poor, unemployed student, there wasn't much I could do. Finally, I came into some money and I got this new laptop! I'm not even kidding, I've had it for a few hours. Sorry for the tardiness (TARDISness?)! **

**

* * *

**

Part 1: Chapter 3: And Was He Correct?

Amelia stared blankly at the mirror before her. Her mind was nothing but a slight buzz. She was too afraid to let herself form thoughts or questions. She knew once one was made, a million others would ensue.

"You're crying."

Amelia touched her face and felt the dampness, "I've been getting that a lot lately." She wiped the moisture off her face, never breaking her expression, or lack there of. She placed her palms on the hard ground and pushed herself up. "I think I've seen enough."

"Amy! Wait!" The reflection called out to her. Amy obliged. "There is one thing…one crucial thing that you should see."

"Crucial?" Amy asked, "Like everything else wasn't important?"

"It was! But it's all laced with something else." She gestured to the floor in front of her, "Sit." Amy didn't move, "Come on, Pond." The reflection teased, "What've you got to lose?"

* * *

"Pond!" Amy whipped around, her beating heart skipped in relief in sight of the Doctor's extended hand. She ran toward him and intertwined her fingers with his. She felt her body get jerked forward.

The two of them ran full speed out of the building they were in. Currently, they were being chased by a horde of angry, blue aliens. The Doctor had tried to negotiate a peace treaty for them with the secondary species of the planet, but something had gone wrong. Dreadfully, dreadfully wrong.

The pair ran into a deep forest where they had started this whole adventure. Amy thought that they hadn't parked too far, but they had been running for quite a while now.

"Where did you park?" She asked between pants.

"Somewhere in the general vicinity. I think."

"Doctor!"

"No. Wait. Stop." He stopped running abruptly and Amy felt her body get jerked. She ripped her hand away from the doctor and wiped the sweat off her brow. He grabbed it again, "I think they stopped chasing us." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the surrounding area. "Well the good news is that I was right. They stopped. The bad news- "We're lost."

"Quite."

They walked in silence after that, still hand in hand, just in case they would need to make another dash. Although, Amy quite liked the way the Doctor's hand fit in hers. Especially after…She sighed dismally.

"Amelia, are you ever going to tell me why you've been so upset since our last visit to your home?"

"I didn't tell you then, what makes you think I'll tell you now?"

"Well, we're walking around for who knows how long on a strange planet very far away from your home; and very far away from whatever your problem is. Talking will make you feel better. Almost as better as running away will make you feel, but we've got that covered" He squeezed her hand, "I know I'm not good with…feelings. But I care. I listen."

"Rory broke up with me."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, "I don't understand."

Amy laughed, but couldn't swallow the lump in her throat, "Something about being in love with someone else. Can you believe that?"

He smiled sadly at her, his little Amelia Pond, who wasn't so little anymore, "With you? I can believe anything." Out of the corner of his eye he spied something blue. "Let me take you somewhere amazing."

They walked back to the Tardis without a word the gloominess hanging overhead like a cloud. The tropical climate of the planet made the five hundred yard walk feel like five thousand, but they arrived in one piece, and at the end of the day that's all that mattered.

Amy slipped inside the Tardis and the Doctor followed. The doors closed behind them and the Doctor stepped over to the console with a spring in his step. "Alright Amelia! Somewhere amazing- Amelia?" He looked around and saw that he was alone. He shoulders slumped and he sighed. He walked to Amy's room and saw her sprawled out on her comfy bed. He laid beside her.

"You're my best mate you know." She said to him.

"And you are mine." Their hands found each other and intertwined again. This time more relaxed and sans any danger.

"The Tardis is so weird." She said staring at her blue walls, "It knows everything about me. My favorite color, the kind of bed I like, type of clothes. Temperature."

"Yeah, she's amazing. Now stop making small talk."

Amy closed her eyes, "I can't even blame him. How could we have a relationship where he knew that the entire time I was with him, I was just waiting for you to come and whisk me away."

"I always dropped you off a few hours I came to get you." He said defensively.

"And he knew that. He knew that he saw me a couple hours ago, but it could've been a month for me."

"You called."

"I called."

The two of them continued to stare at the ceiling, avoiding the elephant in the room. Finally the Doctor cleared his throat and Amy knew the question he was about to ask her. She also knew that he knew the answer.

He turned on his side and looked at her she did the same. Their legs touched and Amy felt her heartbeat slow to a smooth lull.

"Amelia," He said quietly, "Who did Rory think you were in love with?"

"You."

"And was he correct?"

She answered her question by lightly touching his lips with hers. She pulled away and met his gaze. The breath in her throat released and before she could blink the Doctor pulled her close to kiss her again.

* * *

**AN- Just to put it out there, I absolutely adore Rory. He's amazing and in the finale, he made me cry out of joy and sadness. Just for this story, and where it's going, I couldn't have him in it. **

**Speaking of the finale, it was incredible! The fez was by far the funniest bit, but the entire episode was so enjoyable. What did you think?**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter, seeing as it's all planned out already. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Everything You'd Ever Wanted

Part 1: Chapter 4: Everything You'd Ever Wanted

This time, Amelia was fully aware that she was crying. She picked up one of the rocks at her feet and held it up, ready to strike. "What are you? What are you doing and what are you?"

"Don't! I'm just a permanent link to a parallel universe. Put it down!"

"How can there be a permanent link?"

"The universe is cracking. There are links being made all over the place."

"But the mirror…it's so old."

"Like I said, all over the place. All over time."

Amy dropped the rock to her feet and got closer to the mirror, "Now you listen to me-" She thrust her finger forward, expecting to hit the glass, but her finger continued to move forward. Her finger became tingly and she felt it move up her arm. She withdrew quickly, the realization struck her "You really are a portal."

"A world of what could've been."

Amy pushed her hand forward again, this time allowing up to her wrist threw the mirror. The reflection did the same, touching Amy's hand. They held onto each other. Amy looked down. Her heart beat quickened.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I'm giving you a chance, Amy." The reflection inched closer and bent her head to be closed to Amy's ear, "Trade worlds with me." she whispered.

"What?" Amy went to let go but the reflection held on tightly.

"Come on, Pond! Think of your life now!" The world around Amy started to spin and melt to the ground. A wind picked up around her feet and swirled up her body. "A mediocre life until one man comes to save you. Little Amelia Pond. Still such a child! Is that what you want to be to him? A child?"

"I am not a child! I'm his friend! I'm the one who he trusts!" The wind was getting louder, making Amy scream at the top of her lungs.

"How long until he leaves you Amy? How long until the Scottish girl is dumped back in Leadworth to continue on with her boring life? What's waiting for you? A husband and job as a kissogram? How rewarding!" Her reflection held tight onto her hand, matching Amy's volume. Her hair was going wildly around her face, making her unable to see clearly.

Amy's blood was boiling. Both frustration and self-pity overwhelmed her conscience. "He already left me once. He wouldn't do it again!" Amy screamed.

"How can you be so sure?" It was asked so calmly, so quietly, that Amy forgot she was arguing. The wind continued to blow about, as the world melted away to nothing but a whiteness, and the mirror. "You could leave Amelia Pond. You could leave right this very second and go find that man. But would you ever be able to forgive yourself for walking away from everything you'd ever wanted?" The wind stopped and Amy inhaled quickly. "What do you say?"

Her entire life she had been wishing for something different. The only thing she had wanted was the alien who had broken her shed and ate fishcustard when she was seven years old. She'd been tormented by basically everyone around her because of her raggedy doctor. She felt abandoned by him and isolated from everyone else. What if that could change?

"Yes."

* * *

**AN- Oh dear. Just a quick little chapter to lead into the next part. I didn't want to add it on to the last chapter because I felt like it would've been too much going on plot wise, and too much jumping around from flashback to present. **

**Well, happy Saturday to you all. Thank you very much to my reviewers! I'm happy you're all getting into it- makes me feel all bubbly inside :D **

**And yes! Fez's are cool!**


	6. Trapped

Part 2: Trapped

The only reason Amy knew she had been knocked out was because she found herself waking up. Her head was pounding, but she ignored it. She had expected to be somewhere similar to where she was, seeing as it was a parallel portal. Instead, she was in a dark confined space, looking out to where she was with herself standing there smirking. Amy stood up and whipped around, unable too see anything but her hand reaching out.

"You fool."

Amy whipped back, her fury growing more and more, "You LIAR!" She spat out, banging her hands on the glass panel in front of her. "What have you done?"

"My prison must always hold one soul."

"Prison?" Amy's already pounding head began to pound with a mixture of shame and panic.

"The mirror has a soul. Doesn't matter who's it is, it just needs one."

"Are you me?" She hated that she didn't know. There were so many things Amy would never know now, and it killed her just to think about it.

"I'm a mirror, I can reflect light however I please. If I want to look like you," She gestured to her current state, "I can. If I want to look like someone else…" Her form morphed.

"Oh, Rory." Her heart sunk at the image before her. She would never see his smile again, never fluff his hair after he said something cute. His hand would never find hers under the table at stupid family dinners. She would never get to hear his special, "Good night I love you song" that he made up for her on the spot when they were fifteen. Amy felt more hot tears run down her face. She had royally messed up this time, and no one would ever even know. Defeated, she turned away.

The reflection morphed back to her previous form. "I can only know what you're willing to show me, Amy, and you showed me _everything_. All of the betrayal, all of the love- you leave it right at the tip of your mind." The other Amelia smiled wickedly, "I'm off to find the Doctor now."

She walked out of the cave laughing manically, blissfully ignoring the sound of Amy's screams and her fist pounding at the glass that encased her.

* * *

"Amelia Jessica Pond! I've been looking everywhere for you." The Doctor looked scatterbrained, as per usual. His hair was wet and his bowtie undone, indicating that he had gone for a swim. "Where's your communicator?" he gestured to his ear.

She tried to look into his mind, but found that everything was very closed off. The only thing she could pick up was his now subsiding worry over where Amy was. "I must've left it on board, sorry." She offered. She felt a twinge of panic, but it subsided. Surely Amy didn't have everything she was supposed to have all of the time. She was human after all. She smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back briefly, all thoughts of doubt exiting from her mind.

"You stay out of trouble?"

The reflection of Amelia scoffed, "Of course. So! Where are we off to? Paris? Rome? When are we off to?" She asked, walking toward the Tardis. The Doctor started to walk in the other direction. "Didn't we land over there?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "The Tardis is over there, and yes _I_ landed it there with some assistance." He stopped walking and glared at the reflection, "But _you_ were not there because _you_ are not _my_ Amy and therefore _you_ are going nowhere."

* * *

"Doctor!"

"Oh Amy. What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked her sadly. He saw the beautiful ginger in a heap on the floor, looking up at him with big puffy eyes.

"A mirror." She said, and laughed a little bit. "I thought I would be in here forever."

The doctor soniced the mirror, determined that it was nothing more than a simple holding place that linked to a single being, and got down on the floor directly in front of her, "Come on, Pond. Don't you think I know you well enough by now? She said she stayed out of trouble."

She peeked over the Doctor's shoulder at the one who had put her here in the first place, "Oi! I may do what I'm not supposed to, but I'd never lie about it. Do your research." The reflection merely let out a 'humph' and continued to ignore them. "Why isn't she just leaving?"

"A newly materialized being? She'd have no idea where to go."

The doctor put his hand threw the glass and Amy held onto it, "Get me out of here." She said desperately. She did have hope, at least he knew her, even if it was some Timelord bullshit like her scent or something, he was still there trying to save her.

The Doctor nodded, and gave her one of his best smiles, "Isn't that what I'm here for?" He stood up abruptly, "Now, Amy- my Amy, just to clarify- you are stuck inside that mirror that must always have a living soul in it, yes? Well then," He smiled, "We just get rid of the mirror- NOW before either of you protest- and Amy I know you will, hear me out." He leaned in close to her, "There are cracks all over this universe. I crack this mirror, I am physically cracking a dimension."

"I'll die!"

"Maybe you should've though of that before you trapped me in here you bi-"

"Amy, language." He said sternly. He turned to the reflection of Amelia, "I don't know what will happen to you. I know you won't go back in there."

"Never. I rather die."

"And you might. Are you sure you don't want to make life that much easier for me…for once." The reflection shook her head, "Then I'm sorry. Whatever happens to you…I'm sorry."

"Amy, do you have your cell phone?"

Amy squeezed her eyes shut tight, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Amelia! What are the two things I tell you to grab every time you get off the Tardis? Your communicator and your-"

"Yes, my cell phone. Well, I forgot. Nothing we can do about now! You really are worse than my aunt."

"But you have your communicator?" Amy tucked back her hair and revealed it to him. "Good, now." He pressed his forehead to the mirror, "I'm not entirely sure how this works, or that it even will. You just have to trust me. Everyone's been saying that they're running from the silence so stay away from that."

"I'll go to the yelling cracks in the universe. Got it."

"Make sure it's on proper frequency."

Amy fiddled with the ear piece and made sure that she could hear the Doctor through it. She looked at him, "I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know. I'll find you, I promise." He picked up one of the rocks on the ground and held it up. "Five minuets." He said, throwing the rock at the glass in front of him. He felt a wave of guilt flow through him when he realized that that was what he promised her last time. This time he would show her that he could keep his promises. He looked behind him, all traces of the reflection gone, which he had figured. How could there be a reflection with no mirror?

"Amy? Are you there?"

"Doctor, I think we might have a problem."

* * *

**AN- Cliffhanger! Oh my. I'm going on vacation so I wanted to update. This is all of part 2 because the in betweens are way to short to be individual chapters. Sort of jumps around, but it gets the point across.**

**I fully believe the Doctor would be able to tell in an instant that it wasn't Amy. Writing the bit about Rory made me sad, I sort of ship all 3 of them, which is why the BBC "Wedding Shoot" makes me happy. They ship it too. **

**Uh, hope you like it! I enjoyed this because Amy finally realizes how deeply she messed up and that it's not gonna be an easy fix. And I rambled. Augh. Love you bye!**


	7. Paris

Part 3: Rescue: Chapter 1: Paris

"Donna Noble, Paris!" With the snap of his fingers the Doctor opened the doors to the Tardis, showing his companion the beautiful sight of the most romantic city of the world. She squealed with delight and clutched onto his arm. Their gazes met, both grinning like mad. "We're in 1903- great year- fantastic actually. This is the year that the Tour de France began!" The Doctor made sure to articulate his French accent.

"Oh forget about the bikes! I want to shop!" Donna's eyes gleamed at the thought of all the vintage Parisian clothes she could try on, and maybe even buy with the economy so different. She started to quickly walk away toward any shop she could find.

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, "You'd think I'd learn by now to not bring my female companions to Paris. They always want to shop! Never about the culture or even the baguettes!" He followed a few steps behind her. "Can we at least go to a café?"

"I'll never lose weight with you." She said behind her shoulder. She then grinned at her friend, "Sure." She waited for him to catch up and he slipped his hand in hers. She began to swing their arms a bit, the Doctor laughed and joined in. "You know I took French in high school." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, did you?" He smiled and said, "Je devine je puis éteindre le contrôle de langue!" with delight.

"Easy there, you. I only remember how to say one thing and I'm not about to say it in public." The Doctor widened his eyes and continued to look forward. "You know, I'm not really dressed for this. I think I have to buy a dress, more specifically, a dress from Chanel." This time she made sure to use a French accent to playfully mock the Doctor.

He picked up on it and smiled, "I'm sure I've got something back on the Tardis."

"You are no fun when you're not the only clever one."

"I am _very_ clever."

"I didn't say you weren't." She paused, making the Doctor jerk forward a bit, and looked at her surroundings, really taking them in, and the beauty of it all "Thank you."

"For?"

"For this, everything. It's beautiful."

"Ah," He waved his hand modestly, "You know it's nothing. We deserve a day off once in a while."

"Especially after that library you took me to!" Donna shuddered, "I mean, I've been through some really, really creepy things with you but that-" She shook her head, "That just really beats all the rest."

"You knew what you were getting into way before you stepped one foot inside my Tardis."

"Yeah I did." They laughed, continuing to walk down the empty streets of the outskirts of Paris. Then, something caught Donna's eye, "Hold on a tic." She squeezed his hand to make him stop walking.

"Donna, I told you we can go shopping after we eat."

"Hush up, it's not about a shop. Look at that, the building over there." The Doctor pulled out his glasses and squinted to look at what Donna had stopped him for. "That's not a normal crack, is it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, it just…I can't look away from it. Like it's too important for me to ignore." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm being paranoid. I'm around you too much- Doctor?"

Before she knew it, the Doctor was at the building across the street. By the time she reached him he had already pulled out his sonic screw driver. She heard the buzz as he scanned the smile shaped crack in the wall.

"Doctor, what is it?"

He put his screwdriver back inside it's pocket and shrugged, "It's nothing, just a crack, let's go."

Donna wasn't so convinced, "Why are you in such a hurry? Is it dangerous?"

"No, if it were I'd be fixing it. It's just a an ordinary cr-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the crack began to glow a brilliant white light. The Doctor grabbed Donna and pulled her away to the street. They watched as the crack expanded, as did the light.

"Just an ordinary crack, eh?"

Suddenly, a figure was throw from the crack onto the sidewalk. Just as it was emitted, the crack began to close up again, the light leaving with it.

"Doctor, it's a woman!"

The said young woman got onto her elbows and knees and promptly vomited onto the sidewalk. She let out a moan and collapsed back down. The Doctor and Donna rushed to her side. The Doctor scooped her into his arms and pulled out his sonic screwdriver yet again. She was human, and basically fine, other than some slight trauma.

Donna took the hair elastic off her wrist and pulled back the girl's red hair. She was shaking quite a bit, but her eyes were open. She clutched onto the Doctor's arm as he looked down at her, both confused and worried.

After a moment, the woman seemed to stabilize a little bit. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. The Doctor smiled at her and stroked back some of her hair.

"Where am I?" She was finally able to ask, "Is this Earth? I need-"

"Shh, you need rest." Donna said to her.

"No! I need-"

"It's okay. That's Donna, and I'm the Doctor, we'll help you with whatever you need."

Color drained from the girl's face again as he saw her look over his shoulder. He turned his head to see her staring at his Tardis. She got up from his arms and tried to stand. She wobbled over the wall and leaned angaist it. Still worried about the girl, he followed behind her only to hear her say,

"Doctor, I think we may have a problem."

* * *

**AN: So I was worried you guys would think I was insane and be like "That's not the story at all!" BUT IT IS! I was so excited for this chapter because this is where I really decided where the story was going- and I even have some specific dialouge and scenarios planned out, including the ending. **

**I love Donna and I want to be her friend. Do you love her?**

**My vacation was lovely even though I didn't have interweb for an entire week. Yikes. The Bahamas were so beautiful though. Also, I gained 2 pounds on my cruise, but considering the amount of food I ate, that's okay.**

**Next chapter is this but from Amy's perspective. It will be fun, hilarity will ensue. I love you bye!**


	8. I Think We Have a Problem

Part 3: Chapter 2: I Think We Have a Problem

Amy's heart sank momentarily at hearing "Five minuets!" from the Doctor, yet again. However, the feeling didn't have time to settle in because in less than a second Amy felt her entire body being pulled in a million different directions.

She couldn't see, but even if she could, she'd have no idea where she was. Amy kept her eyes squeezed shut, afraid of what she would, or would not see, if they were opened. The feeling of falling and being ripped apart enveloped her and didn't seem to stop. She kept waiting for it to end, but the end never came.

Against her better judgment, she opened her eyes. All she could see was white. When she looked down, she couldn't see her own body. Panic overwhelmed her. She went to scream but realized she couldn't. Her eyes closed shut again, still falling at a million miles per hour.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Amy felt like her body was being put back together. Sure, it felt like her arm was being placed on top of her head, which felt like it was on the back of her left knee, but it was together.

Then everything stopped. The spinning, the blinding light, the ripping- stopped. Her body was thrown down with one last thrust, and she hit something hard. It hurt like hell, but she was grateful for something solid.

Her head caught up with the rest of her body and felt like it was being bashed in with a hammer. Her hands touched the ground, making sure it was still there and that she wouldn't start falling again.

Amy opened her eyes again, at first thinking she was surrounded by white again, but then realized it was just a sidewalk. It was something small, but it was familiar and she felt that much better.

After a moment, she decided that laying on the ground wasn't going to help her get back to the Doctor. She tried to get up on her hands and knees. Just that slight movement made the world spin again. She felt bile creep up her throat and before she could stop it, it made it's way to the sidewalk.

She groaned and collapsed back down. She then decided that she would just lay there and the Doctor would find her. He could do it without her help, he was the Doctor after all. She looked down and noticed that some of the vomit had gotten into her hair, and she groaned again. She lifted a hand to fiddle with her communicator, but all she kept getting was static. Nothing was going right for her.

Suddenly, she felt her body being scoped up. Instead of feeling threatened like she suspected she would, Amy found that she felt safe and protected. Almost like she knew who it was. She looked up at the face before her, he was handsome, but she didn't know him. She felt another set of hands pull back her hair into a pony tail as he brushed back some of her hair and she hoped that they didn't get any vomit on their fingers.

She turned to look at the woman, again she had no idea who she was. Nonetheless, she knew that she was being helped and that they were good.

Mustering up all of her strength, she was able to ask, "Where am I? Is this Earth? I need-"

Before she could finish explaining that she needed to find her friend, a man called the Doctor, the redheaded woman said, "Shh, you need rest."

Amy tried to protest again, "No! I need-"

She was cut off again, this time by the man holding her. "It's okay. That's Donna, and I'm the Doctor, we'll help you with whatever you need."

Amy's jaw dropped and she stared at him intently. Her stomach fell down to her feet and she felt all the color that was finally returning vanish again. She assumed that she must've heard him wrong, and that he said that he was 'a doctor', of maybe 'the doctor of this town'- he couldn't have said what she thought he said.

Just as she was going to ask him to repeat himself, she spotted something blue behind him. She moved slightly to get a better view, and sure enough the Tardis was right behind them. She had no idea what this meant.

She detached herself from the two and tried to stand. The world was spinning again, but she had to get in contact with the Doctor. She wobbled over to the side of the building, each step harder to take than the last. She fiddled with the dial on her ear again.

"Amy?" It was such relief to hear his voice, she almost forgot why she had needed to contact him so urgently. She noticed the man had gotten up behind her. Panic over took her again and she tried to figure out what to tell him first. That she didn't know where she was, or when for that matter, but that there was a man claiming to be him, which wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that he had a Tardis. "Are you there?"

"Doctor, I think we may have a problem."

* * *

**AN- Next chapter will be progression! I'm excited, I hope you are too! Man, this was a lot of description with hardly any dialouge, which I rely on mostly when writing. It was a challenge. Did I do okay? Are some parts too repetitive? **

**I don't know how into you tube you guys are, but since you like Doctor Who, I recommend checking out the band Chameleon Circuit. It's Trock. Timelord Rock. And it is glorious. A new song came out about the Big Bang 2 and one of the verses is "Oh my god he's wearing a fez!" Over and over. It's great, I love them.**

**Any who, my new furniture came in and it's beautiful. So, good week! I'll try to have the next chapter up by Saturday- but that's what I wanted for this chapter as well. Better late than never? Surely the Doctor agrees?**

**I hope you liked it! Bye!**


	9. Really?

Part 3: Chapter 3: Really?

"_Who_ are you talking to?" Amy turned around and saw the man who called himself the Doctor beside his friend, Donna. Her arms were crossed and his hands were placed on his jacket, ready to grab whatever was in there. If the Doctor had taught her anything, it was to never let anyone surprise you.

"I'll tell you as soon as you show me what you've got hiding in your jacket pocket."

The man smiled, "Oh you're smart aren't you?"

"It's a nice change of pace." Donna added. She was still regaining her strength, she knew she wouldn't be able to run away from them if needed. For now she had to stay and talk to them, and try her best to not make them angry. "No but seriously, who are you talking to?"

The Doctor was screaming in her ear, "Are you okay? Are you being held hostage? Are they hiding a weapon? AMY ANSWER ME!"

"I'm fine." She reached up to turn it on mute. She would deal with him later. "Just a friend." She said. She paused and looked around, "So…where exactly am I?" She tried to ask coyly.

"You don't know?"

"Listen, I just got thrown out of a crack on that wall. I really don't know anything right now." Her head was starting to feel better, but she still felt like she needed to nap. The man quirked his eyebrow at her and she did the same.

"We're in Paris."

"On Earth?"

"Are there others?"

"I dunno, you tell me." He stared at her again and she matched his expression. He walked closer to her and pulled out his screwdriver and blinded Amy. "Oi! Watch it!" She closed her eyes and turned away. "I've had enough light thank you."

"You're human."

"I am."

He held up the sonic screwdriver again, making her cringe. "Do you know what this is?"

"Better question is why do you have that." She said.

The Doctor looked offended, "Because it's mine!"

"Really?" She asked, defeated. Keeping up the mysterious air was too much work for her at that moment. She sighed.

"Yes really- you know it's special! You know that not everyone should have one!"

"Yeah." She said, "I also know that's a Tardis." She said gesturing behind him.

The man became very serious and held up the sonic screwdriver again. "Who are you? What are you? How do you know what that is?"

"Amy. I'm just Amy. Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"_The _Doctor."

He grinned at her, "The one and only."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's what you think." She paused and closed her eyes, "Okay. For kicks let's just say that I know for a fact you are not the Doctor-"

"I am the-"

"I said for kicks, don't interrupt me." He glanced at Donna baffled. She shrugged and gestured to the girl. "How would you prove to me that you are the Doctor."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." He said.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, but it would be really appreciated if you did. What's your real name?"

"No one knows that." He said.

"River does."

"YOU KNOW RIVER?" Donna's eyes bulged.

"….You know River? Really?" Amy was taken aback. Them knowing River didn't fit into her theory of them faking to be who they are.

"Were you in the library too?"

"No. I was at the Byzantium with her."

"The what?"

It occurred to Amy how River must always feel, unable to know if the people with her knew what she knew and not wanting to give anything away. Amy smiled wickedly and said, "Spoilers."

"You DO know River." The Doctor said astonished. "But why don't you know me?"

"Oh, I do know you. Well, not you actually, but I know the Doctor."

"I am the Doctor!"

"Trust me, I know the Doctor and you are not him." She paused, "How do you feel about bow ties?"

The man shrugged, "They're alright I suppose."

"You are not the Doctor."

"Have you ever thought of the man you know being an imposter?"

"Well, unless there's more than one Doctor traveling around space and time with a blue box, than no. The imposter would be you about now."

"Wait. Okay, I need to ask you questions." He said. "Where am I from?"

"Well, not you but he-"

"Just pretend for now!"

"Gallifrey."

His eyes narrowed, "How many of us are left?"

Amy couldn't look at him. She tore her eyes away from the man's face and said, "You're the last."

"What is this?"

"Sonic screwdriver…His is different though. That looks like his old one."

"His old one…" His eyes widened, "Of course!" He turned to Donna, "You know, I can be really dense sometimes. Well, not dense- more like less clever. Well, maybe not less clever…Anyway-" He turned to Amy, "I haven't met you yet, and when I do meet you, it's not with this face."

The realization struck Amy, "You're one of his past regenerations, aren't you?" They smiled at each other and Amy felt a rush of relief. It explained everything, including why she had felt safe with him. She smirked and traced her finger along his arm, " So...Do you have anything against human girls?"

"Don't bother he's taken." Donna said, nonchalantly.

The Doctor blushed and Amy dropped her finger. "We should get you to a hotel."

* * *

"Do you have a thing for redheads or something?" Amy was in bed, feeling much better. She had napped, had something to eat, and no longer felt like her head was being run over by a truck.

Donna was sitting on the bed with her, the two of them taking a liking to each other. "No. His girlfriend's a blond actually."

"Rose is not my-"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Alright, his _lover_." The girls giggled and the Doctor shook his head. "Yeah, but she's kinda gone…"

"Yes. Forever. So can we not talk about it?"

"Touchy." Donna said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Some things never change."

"Really?" Donna asked and Amy nodded, still giggling.

"I can still hear you two! I wonder why you didn't recognize us." The Doctor asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, we've been kinda busy with…stuff. We don't really have time to reminisce."

"What do you mean haven't got time? You're in a time machine!" Donna said.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, ignoring his companion.

"Spoilers!" She grinned at the man. He smiled at her, seeing how he could get along with her very easily. She stretched her legs. "He hasn't really brought up details about his past, other than the basics. I mean I know I wasn't his first companion. Also that you're very old. You will bluntly point out our age difference in the future."

"How bluntly? Why bluntly?" Amy turned a deep crimson, not needing to say anything the Doctor said "Spoilers."

"Don't worry, nothing happens."

"Really?"

"Wait a second. Amy, weren't you talking to someone on your earpiece?"

"…Crap."

* * *

**AN: So I'm waiting until Friday to post this, but I actually finished it the same night at the past chapter. This flowed so easily and I'm so happy because it seems the next chapter is too! This one has a lot of dialogue, but it's also a bit longer than the others. I hope you liked it!**


	10. Bad Wolf Bay

Part 3: Chapter 4: Bad Wolf Bay

"Doctor?"

"Amy! Are you alright? Oh god, I've been worried sick!"

She felt guilt wash over her. She made a gesture for the Other Doctor and Donna to leave. They obliged, and only after the door closed did she continue her conversation. "I'm perfectly fine. I promise. Everything considered, I actually lucked out. I need you to relax, Doctor."

"I will relax when you're back on this ship."

"Doctor, please." Her voice softened, "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"I have half a mind to bring you home right after I find you."

"No!" Amy exclaimed. She never wanted to go back. She wanted to be with him forever.

"I said half, Amelia. I'll just have to ground you or something. Anyway, Amy- where are you? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in Paris actually, in 1903."

"I _love_ that year! I used to go all the time-."

"I know."

"Oh, did I tell you about it?"

"Not exactly…" She stared at the door. On the other side was one of the two men she trusted, loved, and would die for; and he didn't even know her. Not yet, anyway. She felt a ache in the pit of her stomach, an emptiness. It wasn't his face, or his memories, or _him_ and yet it was. "I actually found you." She said.

"What?"

"Well, not found. More like, the crack spit me at his…your feet."

"What?" He asked again, the tone not changing from the first time he asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"He has a sonic screwdriver, he has a Tardis." She said. She got up from out of the bed and went to the window. She saw the Other Doctor and Donna sitting at a table outside, clearly laughing and enjoying each other's company. "He's with a woman. Donna." She waited for him to say something, but he never did. She saw the Tardis out the window and had an odd ache for home with her Doctor. "You two really get along. I didn't even know she existed. I don't know about anything."

"Amelia Pond, oh my brilliant Amy Pond." Was all he said, but she knew there was so much more buried deep in that sentence. Things that he knew that were painful and sad and that he knew he should tell her, but couldn't. She touched the earpiece, grateful for even that connection to him.

"Why don't you know me then? If I met you in the past? Shouldn't it work like River?"

"You're a time traveler Amy. When I meet you, you haven't done this yet. You're changing time, it wasn't like this when I met you. Wibbly wobbly-"

"Timmy whimey." She finished for him and they both laughed a little. "Can you come get me?"

"Amy, I can't travel in my own time line." He said. His hands were gripping the console and he hit his head against the screen. He would go back, but he could only imagine the unstable time loops that would be made, on top of the ones already being made. "He'll...I'll have to bring you to me."

"But what if we want to go to 1903? That doesn't-"

"Different days Amy. The Tardis keeps track of all the places I've been and gives me a little reminder if I decide to go."

"Isn't she amazing?" Amy asked smiling, still looking at the other Tardis. "Can't you go to tomorrow and I'll stay here or something?"

"No, because then I would've been there that day and don't even ask if you can stay alone."

"Worse than my aunt, you are!"

"Only because you need constant adult supervision." They were joking with each other, but then the Doctor had an idea, "Amy, do you think you can convince the other me to bring you back to the beach if I give you coordinates?"

"Yeah, definitely. But can't you not see yourself? And obviously I can't be left alone."

"Yes, but Donna is there!"

Amy turned away from the window and leaned against the wall, "That won't make anything crazy happen? Having her see you?"

The Doctor's hearts sank at knowing Donna's fate that hadn't happened for her yet. If anything there was a small comfort knowing that somewhere out there, there were Donna Nobles and Doctors running around saving the day. "I promise you I'll explain everything once you're back here."

"No more secrets?"

"Amy, I'm not keeping secrets from you. Come on, Pond. Don't make an old man feel even guiltier than he already does."

Hearing yet another reminder of their age difference made her remember what Donna had said earlier. "Oh! I have a bone to pick with you! Who is Rose? She's human and you…whatever with her! Why not me, then hmm? Is she prettier than me? Smarter? What is it? "

"Amy you're _engaged_!"

"Rory's flexible!"

The Doctor placed his head in his hands, "You're impossible. Really."

"I'm being serious!"

"Amy, go find me. Tell him to take you to Bad Wolf Bay in the year 5693. Now Amy…he's going to not want to go there and he may get a little mad but just insist that it'll be fast and the only way you can get home."

"Why will he get mad?" Again there was silence, "More secrets." She said, sadly.

"I promise I'll tell you everything. I just need you here…I can't tell you alone…I can't…"

"It's alright…I understand. I have things to tell you too."

"Like what you saw in the mirror to even think about going inside it?"

"Yeah, like that." They were silent for a little while, letting it sink in how much they missed and needed each other. "I'm touching my earpiece because it makes me feel closer to you."

The Doctor smiled, "Me too, Amelia." That made her feel better, just knowing that even though she was so far away, her Doctor was on the other end, clinging to the one connection they had, like she was. "Well go on. Start getting back to me, would you? It's quiet without you. The Tardis is all cold and sad without you buzzing about causing havoc."

She smiled, "Bye, Doctor." She muted her earpiece and opened the window, feeling the warm Parisian breeze. "Doctor!" She called out, "Can you come back up? I have something to ask you!"

* * *

**AN: Summer is so beautiful, isn't it? Aside from the too hot days and bugs. I've been having fire pits with my friends lately, and they're a lot of fun. Especially when romance is in the air!  
**

**Heavy dialogue again, but it works since they're using the ear piece. Next chapter is going to be the Doctor and Donna talking outside about Amy. I have a feeling 10 wouldn't react so nicely to having a stranger ask him to bring her back to the place where he spent time with his love who is now trapped in an alternate universe. : ( **

**Just wondering, how do you all feel about Rose? It all seems pretty mixed. I like her, but I enjoy the chemistry more than the actual character. She does have funny moments though. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed….and reviewing would be nice but don't feel obligated. **


	11. Promise Me

Part 3: Chapter 5: Promise Me

"Doctor?"

The redhead made a gesture for the Doctor and Donna to leave. Donna seemed disappointed that she wouldn't be able to eavesdrop, but nonetheless she made her way out of the hotel room with the Doctor. He seemed perplexed, but very intrigued, which Donna believed was how he felt a majority of the time. She waited for him to bring Amy up in conversation, but he seemed content just thinking about it.

"She's pretty." Donna said, nudging the alien beside her.

"Oh, is she? I hadn't noticed."

Donna wasn't sure if he was joking or not- for him it could go either way. He could've been so wrapped around knowing her, but not yet but now he did problem that he didn't even notice her physical appearance. Or he could've been being sarcastic. One could never know with him.

"She didn't recognize me."

"Can't blame her. She doesn't have spidey senses for Time Lords like you do." She wiggled her fingers at him. He swatted her hands away.

"No, Donna. That means something's going to happen to me. I'll regenerate. I mean- of course I will, obviously- but I wonder how far in my future it is. It could be tomorrow. Five hours from now."

"Or right now. Or maybe now. Or maybe now." Her tone held annoyance. "Don't brood, you brood too much."

"I don't brood." He said defensively.

"Oh please!" They laughed.

Once they got outside, they decided to sit at one of the tables not far from the hotel. "I think I need a pair of sunglasses. Parisian sunglasses."

"You never give up. It's admirable."

"Determination has always been an attribute of mine."

"Yes, that and yelling."

She stuck out her tongue at him and rolled her eyes, "Like you're any better." She looked at the Doctor, "Maybe you'll actually have a little meat on your bones next time." She reached over and grabbed his tummy.

"I like the way I look, thank you very much. Maybe I'll be a ginger finally…"

"Amy's right, you do have a thing for redheads." They were laughing again. Even given the circumstances, this was still a pretty light day for them, and it was lovely to be able to sit outside and watch the people go by while enjoying each others company. "It's still weird that she doesn't know us though. I mean, I know all about Rose and Martha…"

"She said we'll be busy. With what is a wonder."

"Yet she knows River, and met her. Looking forward to seeing her again?"

"Yeah." His chin was resting in his hand until he shifted and briefly covered half his face. He then remembered something Amy had asked him, "Oh, I'm going to be wearing a bowtie!" He looked down where his blue neck tie was and back at Donna, but then back down again, "Actually, I think I could pull one off…"

"There are so many things I want to ask her, but I can't. I guess how you feel with River."

"Yeah sometimes, but that would spoil the surprise…and change time." He paused, "She's talking to me right now, but I won't know what she's saying for a long time."

"So when you meet her for the first time, will you know her?"

"No, she's a time traveler, it's not like River. With River, her timeline is linear. Amy's isn't. The Amy I'll eventually meet won't be this Amy because she wouldn't have done this trip yet."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"So I guess we're going to wait for future you to come get her."

"Can't travel in my own timeline. We'll have to bring her home."

"Isn't that still traveling in your timeline?"

"Nope, it hasn't happened yet."

Donna rested her face in her hands, "I'll never understand you!" She screamed, but it was muffled. She peeked through her fingers, "Just promise me something." He quirked his eyebrow at her, "Don't think about when you'll…you know." She placed her hand on his, "If you taught me anything it's that every single day is important. Everyone's days are numbered, that doesn't mean their lives don't matter…And I know the fact that she doesn't know me means that I won't be with you forever, and I don't really know why I would leave you, but we're together today and that's what really matters."

The Doctor felt his heart swell, remembering how Donna had been before he met her. How she didn't think life was important and that she didn't really have a purpose. That she was content with living life day to day without doing anything significant. Now she was the one reminding him otherwise. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again…you're right. I need someone."

"Doctor, promise me."

"I promise."

Before either of them could say anything else, the window of Amy's room was thrown open. The Doctor looked up at her, the beautiful and impossible girl. Their eyes locked and she smiled at him. He smiled too, knowing that someday that Amy would be his someone. She would be the one reminding him why he does what he does. She'd be the one helping him save the innocent and get rid of monsters. She'd be the one to remind her that he wasn't a monster when he felt like one. Just like all the others had.

"Doctor!" Hearing her say his name felt oddly right. She would be very important, he just knew, they would have a bond like no other; and someday he would lose her. "Can you come back up? I have something to ask you!"

* * *

**AN: Summer's almost over. I am displeased. But it was fun! Just yesterday I went to a concert for my favorite singer. I was seriously five feet away from the stage and then I got to meet him. He was so nice it was awesome.**

**Next chapter is going to be Amy telling the Doctor where he needs to take her- while trying to not upset him about something she doesn't know. Hm.**

**The story is almost over, but not really. Since I have the last three chapters planned out completely, I just need to get the story to that point haha. **


	12. Allonsy!

Part 4: Allons-y!

The Doctor and Donna rushed back up to the room where Amy resided. She waited impatiently, trying to figure out ways to explain to not make him upset, like the Doctor said he would be. Again, she felt a little frustrated, knowing that if she knew the reason why he would be so upset in the first place, she would be able to work with it. The Doctor walked in and she stared at him for a second.

"…Yes?" He finally asked her after she had said nothing for a little too long.

"Uh, right. I, uh, talked to…you but not yet you-"

"I know what you mean." She nodded.

"You have to bring me to him because of some stupid Timelord nonsense about not being able to go back but allowed to go forward- I don't even know."

"Thank you!" Donna added, "He explained it to me, and I just got more confused."

" Right? That's usually when I tune him out…" Amy said pursing her lips.

"Yeah, same."

"Thank you, both of you. Glad to know the people I travel with pay attention when I talk."

"Well, in my defense, you get excited and just keep talking and talking. Eventually you look like an over excited twelve year old going on about some device that can detect particles or something and it's really not my-"

"I look _twelve_?"

Amy bit her lip and winced a little bit, "Spoilers. I think. If I haven't spoiled it already…sorry." She gave him a sympathetic look, "I mean, it's not like you're ugly or anything. It's actually kinda cute...Anyway, I had a point." She made a gesture for the pair to sit down. "So the easiest thing to do would be to send you the coordinates of where the Doctor and I were so he doesn't have to go anywhere and I'll know if we're in the right place since you can't see each other."

"Right, makes sense." He read Amy's worried expression and didn't understand why she was talking so dramatically. "Is there something the matter?"

"He's at this beach, on Earth."

The Doctor felt his hearts sink. "Bad Wolf Bay?" Amy only nodded, overwhelmed by the instantaneous change in mood of the alien in front of her. She saw the heartbreak in his eyes that she rarely saw on her Doctor. Even Donna's smile had vanished.

The Doctor looked at the beautiful young human in front of him. She was, in ever definition of the word, gorgeous. Her long legs were mocking him in a short skirt. Her red hair was pulled up, reveling the halter straps of what he only assumed was a bikini because the Tardis was an old pervert. Even then, the bright yellow tank top she was wearing left little to the imagination, even with the cardigan. Yet it was her eyes that did it for him.

He scoffed at her "Of course I take you there." was all her said and Amy felt her cheeks turn red, and the need to defend herself came, but she ignored it. She sat there, defeated, and watched the Doctor storm out of the room.

She had seen the Doctor as many things; devastated, depressed, without hope, angry even- but she had never seen him as she did in that moment before, heartbroken. The strange alien she saved the universe and traveled time with became more human in one moment than Amy ever thought possible.

Donna rested her hand on the girls' back and rubbed small comforting circles into it. "You know how he gets."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and noted that it tasted quite a bit like betrayal. Her eyes were a bit watery, but she didn't really have it in her to cry. She leaned into her new friend and rested her head on her shoulder. "Yeah. Just not with me."

* * *

Even though her better judgment told her not to wonder around a city she didn't know alone, that's exactly what Amy found herself doing. The sun was starting to set and Amy wasn't exactly sure where she was. She groaned. Donna had stayed at the room, deciding that she would just wait for the Doctor to show up, but Amy knew that was bullshit and that she would be shopping as soon as she stepped out the door.

She admired the cobblestone streets, and under any other circumstances would've been enjoying herself thoroughly. She never thought she'd be able to see the Eiffel Tower at all, let alone in 1903. She was a little peeved that she hadn't seen a poodle yet, but she knew there were larger problems at hand.

After walking even farther than she originally intended, Amy noticed that her feet were aching. Her pride stopped her from asking for directions, so she turned around and decided she would get there eventually, besides she had only made a few turns.

She shook her head continued to walk. She saw a café and sat down. She ordered a coffee and put her communicator on, but the Doctor's must've been off because she didn't get a response. Her coffee came and she stared at it. She looked to her left and saw a man in a brown suit peering at her over his newspaper. It should've surprised her to see him there, but it didn't. Even if it didn't look like him, that was her Doctor and they thought the same way.

He looked over at her, trying to hide the fact by jotting his eyes down whenever she looked over at him. After glaring at him for a good two minutes, Amy got up and sat at his table. "Done being a jerk yet?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Good, then you can buy me a coffee."

The coffee came and Amy sipped it in silence, trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. There was so much she wanted to discuss, but knew he wouldn't understand. Like how she wanted for him to press his forehead to hers, and then kiss it, because that's what made her feel safe. Or like how she wanted to remind him that bowties aren't cool. Or that fish from space that pretend to be vampires are the coolest thing ever. She quirked her eyebrow, inwardly noting that he could've agreed with the last one.

She continued to stare at him until finally he put his coffee down abruptly and asked, "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?"

Amy reached out and touched his hand, "I know you don't know me, and that what I'm asking you to do is very hard, but I need you to think like if this happened to Donna. Wouldn't you want her back with you? Wouldn't you do anything you could to get her back?"

"Of course I would, she's my best friend."

"I know you don't know it, but in the future you're _my_ best friend, and I really miss you." Her eyes were watery and the last few words were very difficult for her to get out, "And you'll miss me too."

The Doctor stared at the girl, not knowing what to say or how to comfort her. She was a stranger, and there she was, pouring her heart out and crying; but he knew that she wasn't a stranger, not really. Finally, he squeezed her hand and Amy lost it. She held onto his hand and cried. People on the streets stared at her, "Bugger off!" She screamed at them, still crying.

"Amy, Amy….Amy." The Doctor sighed and got up from his seat. He kneeled in front of her and brought his face close to hers. Amy leaned in so her head touched his lightly, feeling the relief of something familiar. The Doctor could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. He leaned in a little bit too, to reassure her. She stopped crying, but stayed exactly where she was. "You alright now?" Amy nodded. "Okay, come on."

* * *

"Donna, how many things did you get?" The Doctor asked, annoyed. There were bags upon bags crowding the console room. Every time he tried to get around the console, he stepped on a bag, gaining a disgruntled noise from both of the redheads sitting on the glass floor.

Amy was currently going through them all, admiring all the soft fabrics and pretty deigns while Donna held them up to her body, showing them off.

"You left me alone. You should've seen this coming. Besides, the Tardis is dimensionally transcen- something or other."

"Transcendental." Amy and the Doctor said at the same time. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, so-" She got up and patted him on the back, "You don't have to worry about space!"

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He pulled out his glasses and started to get to work. "Don't you need the coordinates?"

"I know where to go."

"But what if the year-"

He looked at her, "I know where to go." He repeated, coldly. Amy nodded and joined Donna on the other end.

"Do you know why he's like this?"

"Don't tell her Donna. I haven't told her for a reason."

"That's not true!" Amy protested. She looked at Donna, but she shrugged. Amy groaned and watched the man. He wasn't as frantic and jittery as her Doctor, but he still appeared to be a boy in a candy shop with all the levers he was pulling and buttons he was pushing. "Need any help?" She offered.

"No."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Such a man."

"Yep."

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind. Amy, come here." She went over to him and he grabbed her hand and place it on one of the levers. She felt how close he was and noticed that her Doctor never got that close to her behind. He leaned down to her ear, "Now Amy, I'm going to tell you a word. And when I say so, you're going to say that word, and pull that lever. Understood?"

She shuddered, "Yes."

His hand reached up and was lightly on top of hers, still giving her full control but letting him do it as well. "Now."

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**AN: Two whole weeks :( I'm sorry this took forever, I had a lot going on. I made this one way longer than the others because it's an entire part on its' own. Half way through writing this, my great aunt passed away. My family is really close so it was really like losing a grandparent. Then school was the next day. Goodness.**

**For those who've started school, I hope all went well. I love all of my classes so I'm really excited!**

**This one got a lot more physical than I had planned. A lot of that is added after editing. I dunno, I just think 10 is a lot more willing than 11. I felt like a jerk writing him because he's so complex :( I hope I got the message across. I wasn't trying to make him an asshole, but I think I'd react the same way. The end is approaching! Amy is going home :)  
**

**Reviews would be glorious my loves. Love you all xxoo**


	13. Amy Ran

Part 5: Home Chapter 1: Amy Ran

Finally, the Tardis landed. Amy's heart stopped beating momentarily. The Doctor looked down at her and cleared his throat. He moved to his left, took out his glasses and pulled over the screen to look at the calculations. He nodded a couple of times and muttered some gibberish about it before pushing the screen away. He turned to Amy and smiled at her, albeit sadly, "Welcome home."

Amy grinned ear to ear and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much. You don't even understand."

"I will someday." He winked at her. He grinned and turned to Donna. "You ready?"

"Yep." She turned to him, "Don't get rid of my bags, okay?" He nodded. "It's so weird that I'm going to see the future you. Maybe you'll actually have some meat on your bones this time, eh?" They chuckled, Amy the loudest knowing that he would, in fact, get even lankier and thinner than he already was. "Back in a tick." He nodded at her again.

"Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Amy. I'll be seeing you."

He watched the two women walk out the doors of the Tardis. It slammed shut, and the overwhelming silence made the Doctor feel entirely alone. He started to think of something he could fix or tamper with, but the Tardis seemed too preoccupied with trying to regulate some kind of stable time loop. Suddenly the door swung opened again and Amy appeared in the doorway. She ran back to him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I don't know what happened to you to make you hate it here, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me as soon as I get back. So whatever is, I'm sorry and I know how hard this is for you and you don't even know me and that's you. That's so entirely you to do this and that's why I miss you so much because it is you, but it's not and-"

He kissed the top of her head lightly, making her stop talking, "You're a good one, aren't you?" He said into her forehead.

"Except for when I wander off." She rested her head lightly on his mouth, letting her arms stay around him.

"You think you're the first one of my friends to wander about when I tell you stay put?" He chuckled.

"Believe it or not, that actually gives me some comfort."

"There are so many stories I'm going to tell you someday." They laughed but then Amy paused and looked up at him,

"I'll never see you again."

"You'll see me in two minutes!"

"No, not this face, not this you."

"Oh, Amelia." He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "This face doesn't matter." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "It's this," He moved her hand to the other side, "And this. These two things in here are what matter, and that'll never change. Now go on, I miss you terribly."

* * *

"So you really don't know who I am?" Amy and Donna wandered around the beach, the Tardis now just a tiny blue speck in the background. Amy carried her shoes in her hand, deciding to walk along the shore, allowing her pink painted toes to get wet. The wind was blowing both of their hair around in all different directions. Donna was getting annoyed, but Amy didn't seem to mind as much. She was too preoccupied thinking about finally being home with her best friend. Also why the other Doctor decided to land the Tardis on the complete other side of the island.

"Nope. He never mentioned anyone. Makes me wonder what he'll tell me once he sees me."

"It took him a while with me too, don't worry. He doesn't mean to be secretive, he's just not good with feelings."

Amy scoffed, "I've noticed."

"What did happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Amy turned pink, "I tried kissing him. It didn't exactly end as I planned." Donna started laugh and Amy shoved her lightly, "Oi, shut it." but she was laughing too. "I almost died, my head wasn't screwed on straight."

"Sure." Donna said, rolling her eyes.

"I have to say though, your doctor..." Amy raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Oh no. He's way too skinny- I like muscle on my men. Being human also helps."

Amy shrugged, "I don't judge." The two girls giggled at each other.

"Have you got anyone at home?"

Amy's heart swelled, "I've got the perfect guy, and I treat him like shit and it took me this whole ordeal to realize how lucky I am."

"That's always the case."

"Rory…he's handsome, supportive, loves me to bits…let's me run off with random aliens."

Speaking of said random alien, Amy spied another blue box in the distance. She stopped walking entirely and stared at it. She saw him pacing in front of it and didn't see her for a moment. He stopped and looked up at her and froze. Amy's heartbeat picked up. She was home, she was with him, she was okay. She wasn't dead or dying or being tortured on some weird planet. She was five hundred feet away from where she started.

Donna placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go."

Amy ran.

* * *

**AN- It's been way too long, guys…You know what's not awesome? School. You know what's even less awesome? Applying to colleges. This is so close to completion, and it's really bittersweet. I love this story and I'm proud of it and I'll miss it, but I really hate stories that go on and on with no purpose.**

**How's school going for everyone? I've actually kept my grades up haha. **

**So, reunited next chapter! So excited. I'll probably cry because I'm a wimp…and then epilogue! Whoa!**


	14. Collide

Part 5: Chapter 2: Collide 

Amy ran as quickly as her body would let her. The distance between her and Donna got greater greater, but the long stretch between her and home still seemed to go on forever. The Doctor was only a spot in the distance beside the Tardis. She felt as if no matter how far she ran, he was remaining the same size- but that didn't stop her.

She felt the sand stick to her feet, her flip flops falling off somewhere behind her, and her hair getting caught in her mouth. She felt her skirt rolling up her hips and laying crookedly. She felt the ocean spraying her ankles with the harshly cold water. All things that would usually make her cringe and feel uncomfortable- but in that moment she didn't care. Her hair could've fallen out and the sand could've been burning the bottom of her feet, but it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Amy didn't see any of it, all she really saw was the Doctor pacing back and forth in front of that damned Time Machine. A time machine she was in moments ago behind her- and yet somehow different than the time machine from even farther in the past, and the one she would be in in the future. While running, she never felt more consciously living. She noticed every little thing that was going on her body. Her fingers were tingling, her lungs were aching, her heart was beating far faster than it should've been, but nothing was going to stop her. She didn't look back, not even once.

"Come on," She said to herself between labored breaths, "Look up at me. See me." And as if he had heard her, the Doctor looked up from the sand beneath him and saw her. Their eyes met instantly and Amy felt her eyes getting watery. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a small laugh. Somehow, she made herself run even faster, only breaking the eye contact as she raised her arm to her eyes to push back the tears that were currently spilling out onto her cheeks.

She saw that the Doctor was not wearing his jacket, and that his sleeves were rolled up. His arms were red from him grabbing his skin in anxiety and worry. His floppy hair was greasy, like his fingers had been running through it for hours, which Amy believed to be the case.

Time slowed as she got closer and closer. Every step, every labored breath, every heart beat- not bringing herself to him. The Doctor just stood there watching, completely overwhelmed by relief and joy to process that he should be running as well.

Finally, the space between them was closing in. Amy could see into his eyes and see the swell of emotions he was trying to hide. He could see the swell of emotions that she didn't mind displaying. It was almost slow motion in the final few seconds before she was actually touching him and then-

They collided.

Amy let out all of the tears she had been holding back and latched onto the man before her. She pressed herself into his neck and let everything flow out, the worry, the sadness, the loneliness- all of it. The Doctor grabbed her to him as close as she would go. His hands smoothed down her now wild and tangled hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. They clutched onto each other, so completely beyond relieved that they were able to hold onto each other again.

With a quiet and strained voice the Doctor whispered, "I have half a mind to take you home and never let you set foot inside the Tardis again."

Amy felt her stomach flip and her world fall apart, "No, no, no you can't." She buried herself deeper and clung onto him tighter, as if clinging to him would make him unable to fulfill what he had just said.

"I said half. Luckily for you I'm a very selfish person and need you with me."

"Don't say that."

"I would risk this just to not be alone."

"I would risk it just to be with you. Always. I would go through this a million times again if it meant I wound up right back here with you" He sighed, and rested his hand in her hair, pressing her cheek into him. "I'm sorry. I should've listened."

"Yes, you should've."

"I won't wander off anymore."

"Amelia we both know that is a lie."

"I'm so-"

"And if it were the truth you wouldn't be my best friend."

Amy felt her eyes sting again.

"Oi!" The both heard.

The two of them detangled, partly. Only enough for the Doctor to see who was addressing him. He grinned, "Donna!"

"You get even _skinnier_!" She exclaimed. Amy laughed and the Doctor looked petrified. "I mean she said you look twelve but I assumed she was exaggerating- but no. You seriously look like a boy. I look like I could be your mum! I better not be traveling with you at this point! People mistake us for a couple, and I thought that was bad, but your _mother-_"

"Relax Donna. Amy's been my only companion since this body. I met her right after regenerating actually."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Wow, you two really do have a lot to talk about." The Doctor and Amy looked at each other, knowing what had to be done. "Well, I want a hug from you anyway." The Doctor let go of Amy and hugged Donna. "You two better visit me."

He smiled, but Amy noticed that it seemed sad, "We will." He reluctantly let go and Amy hugged her next, "I loved meeting you."

"Same." Amy grinned. "Enjoy all your clothes!" The girls shared a cynical smile and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Donna." The woman turned around and began to walk away but the Doctor called out to her, "Donna! Wait!" She stopped and he ran over and hugged her tight again. "Don't forget about how much I care about you. Please."

She frowned, "Why do I stop traveling with you? I can't think of any reason why I would."

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this but, you meet a very handsome man on one of our adventures and…"

Donna blushed, but grinned, "And you visit me, right?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Of course I do. Go on- I miss you terribly."

Donna jogged away, back to her own Doctor and her own adventures. The Doctor watched her back sadly, unable to look away. Amy grabbed his hand, sensing his sadness, "Hey." She said quietly, "Why so sad looking? You got to see your friend again."

"That's the last time I'll see her."

"I thought you just said-"

"I lied to her."

"Oh god does she-?"

"No. Worse. One day she won't remember who I am, let alone all that she'll accomplish. She saved the entire world, and she won't even know it afterward. I'll never be able to see her again. This was a gift itself. I never got a proper goodbye."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I can't. Altering that much history, what she did and why- it needed to happen."

Amy paused, "But she's your friend."

"One of my best."

Amy squeezed his hand, realizing that there really was so much she didn't know about him. She looked up at him, "Will you tell me?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand back, "Will you?" She nodded. "Come on, let's get back inside. The Tardis has been very cranky from your absence. She'll be happy to have you back home."

Home. Amy was sure the Doctor didn't even notice what he had said, but the word rang through her head. To Donna, this was once home and then one day it just wasn't. He had traveled with other people before, she wondered if they considered this home too- and if they still did. She wondered if it was possible to leave the Doctor and be as happy without him as she was with him.

She stepped inside the Tardis, and felt the room start to warm up and get brighter. "I missed you too." She said out loud.

"Amy, I have a suggestion and if you don't like it- we don't have too."

"What?"

"Instead of telling you everything…I could show you."

* * *

**AN Well guys, in my guilt I wrote two chapters and smushed it into one. I've been applying to colleges and it's driving me bonkers. That, and I'm also in a play so my life has been school, drama club, and getting home and going to bed. **

**I really like this chapter and I'm really happy Amy is back home and the Doctor got closure with Donna! Like I said, the story is wrapping up pretty soon, but I think it's time. The story has been told and it's time to move on to bigger and better things :)  
**

**Oh, I also has a question that's kind of, well, inappropriate. I wrote a M rated Doctor Who story with Amy and Eleven on the kink meme on live journal. Would you guys be interested in me posting it? This is T, so I wanted to just see what you guys think. **

**Show will be over in two weeks, which is probably when I'll be posting next. Thank you for reading and staying with me and this story for so long. You guys are brilliant. **


	15. I'll Show You Mine

Part 5: Chapter 3: I'll Show You Mine….

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I've only done it a few times but…if I press my head to yours, I can open a psychic link for both of us. I can show you my memories, and I can see yours. We wouldn't have to actually…talk."

"I think I'd like that better." They both laughed a little bit. "Do we need to be sitting or…?"

"No, no. We can be standing, but, erm, I need you to come closer."

"Oh, okay." She stepped closer to him, so that there toes were touching. She leaned forward half way, and he did the same.

"Are you sure, Amy?"

"I am. It's you I'm worried about."

He chuckled and pressed his head to hers, "I wouldn't offer if I didn't think it was right. You mean so much to me, and there's so much…too much to just tell you."

"You go first."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Amy took a deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

The Doctor was thrown into Amy's memories. One flying by as quickly as the next one came. Moments flashed by in his mind, all of Amy growing up alone. Constantly hearing "Crazy Amelia!" from the kids around her. Sitting alone at lunch. Amy refusing to hand in her assignments claiming, "I won't be here much longer. The Doctor is coming for me." Amy sitting on a couch in a room lined with books. Amy sitting in another room lined with books. The infamous biting incident. "Amelia, he's not real!" Again and again and again, but every time she fought it. She never gave up on him. Amy sleeping in the garden in the same coat with the same suitcase. Amy staring out the window, glancing at a clock every few seconds. Making pictures, puppets, collages, poems. Slowly turning her room completely blue.

Amy getting a bit older. Her aunt giving up on making her normal. Amy giving up on being normal. Whenever she tried talking to someone, they would ignore her, remembering how she was. Remembering she was just Crazy Amelia. Amy crying. Amy throwing things. Amy ripping things. Amy burning things. Amy crying harder, taping things back together. Sewing things back together. Cleaning her ashes. Writing a poster saying "Never Give Up" with a small blue box on it and hanging it above her bed. Doing better in school. Going to a psychiatrist and listening, but never swallowing the pills they gave her. Getting along better with her aunt and her teachers. Everyone mentioning how proud they are of her while she cries every night, realizing the damage done.

A boy. A boy walking into a classroom. The creak of the door, it was 11:23. Amy was doing math. His hair was short then, but it was the same face. The teacher introduced him, "Rory. Sit where ever you like." He sat next to Crazy Amelia. There were four empty seats and no one had warned him. "You don't want to sit here. I'm crazy, they'll laugh at you." "I like crazy." The first time she fell in love. The first time she had a friend. The first time she held hands. The first time she kissed a boy. Rory. Rory. Rory. It was all him. Amy telling Rory about her Doctor and the magic box. Amy telling Rory about her doctor and the magic pills she refused to take. Rory kissing her everywhere. Rory telling her it was okay to be different and that he loved it. Amy staying up until five in the morning telling him everything. Rory laughing with her. Amy and Rory smiling. The first man Amy had sex with. Pillow talk. Pillow talk about adventures in blue boxes. "Where exactly do blue boxes go?" "Everywhere."

Amy getting older. Amy getting beautiful. Everyone regretting calling her crazy. Amy smiling wickedly as boys glance at her. Amy realizing her power. Amy becoming a kiss o'gram. Amy ignoring Rory. Amy cheating on Rory. Again and again. Amy realizing that all the people who mocked her were now her play things. Amy and Rory fighting. Screaming. Crying. Yelling. Amy in bed with nothing but regrets.

Him. The Doctor coming back. Amy mixed with rage and relief. Amy excited she was right all along. Amy very pleased not to be crazy because she wasn't entirely sure. Amy trusting one other person- but only for eleven minutes. Eleven minutes and a lifetime but she doesn't tell him that. Amy not sure what to call Rory, "Sort of boyfriend." Amy remembering more than she wanted. Everyone saving the day. Him leaving, again, but this time it was different. Amy and Rory smiling again. People apologizing to Amy. Amy apologizing to Rory. Rory kissing her senseless. Rory back in Amy's bed. Rory kissing her fingers and placing a ring on one of them. Amy moving the ring to the correct finger and kissing him.

Amy picking out a dress. Booking a hall. Finding the cake. Bliss. Bliss. Bliss. Amy awake in bed before the night of her wedding. Amy hearing a crash. Amy running to her window. Adventure. She felt it before it happened. Amy kissing the Doctor. Amy not entirely sure of what she wants. But then Rory. Missing Rory. Feeling guilty about Rory. Thinking about Rory.

Having the choice to never be crazy. Never hurt the one she loves the most. Having the choice to be away from everyone and everything except her raggedy Doctor. Panic and shame- but eventually relief to be exactly where she was. Happy to realize that she would do it all again, if it meant winding up with him, inside the Tardis with the love of her life waiting for her at home, without him even missing her for a moment.

* * *

The Doctor pulled away his fingers from her head slowly, "I broke you." Was all he said. His head remained pressed to hers. His hands cupped her face wet with tears, "I broke you beyond repair."

Amy placed her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. "A little bit, but you fixed it. You made it all better. That's what doctors are for."

* * *

**AN I think this is my favorite chapter of this. It's really different, but I like the quickness of it because I think that's how the Doctor would see it. Diving into Amy is something I've been waiting for, for a very long time and I'm pleased with the outcome. The next chapter will be done in this format as well but reversed, obviously. I'll only be doing 9 and 10 because if not we'd be here all day and I'd have a lot of watching to do. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Don't feel obligated, but if you want to they make me very happy. **

*****For those who were interested in the adult story, it's on my profile it's called Link and it's a steamy little one shot, so check it out. **

**Thank you :) **


	16. If You Show Me Yours

Part 5: Chapter: 4 If You Show Me Yours

For once the Doctor didn't know what to say. He stood there with his best friend, completely amazed by her and all that she had become in his absence. She laughed slightly and touched the hands on her face, "Close your mouth, don't want any flies in there do ya?"

"Amelia Pond." was all he said, smiling.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't think I can handle doing that again. It was... a lot, and I'm sure you have way more than I do up in that head of yours."

He nodded and began, "Amy, I've made so many mistakes in my life. I've...caused the downfall of my entire race. I've caused the downfall of other races for that matter. I've taken people away from their lives and tried to make them stay with me. I've left people behind and I've held onto them for too long. I've made them not want to live a normal life. I've made them leave me. 've-"

"Stop." Amy laughed again and pulled his face down to her shoulder, rubbing comforting circles into his back, "Do you not realize how many people you have _saved_ and will continue to save? And I don't just mean from death. You're amazing, Doctor. I know you're all broken inside, but everyone is. When you come along, you make us a little less broken and you show us everything that we can be. It's something we need because all of us forget along the way. So you say you break people, but you don't. You're a Doctor, you fix us and you keep us safe. Right?" Her answer was him going deeper into her shoulder, "Right." She answered for herself.

"I've been in love many times...but there was one recently."

"Oh?"

"I didn't have this body then. I actually had her with two different bodies...her name is...was Rose."

"Was?"

"She's gone...different universe with a different me."

"How did-?"

He cut her off, " Long story short? She has my hand that regenerated into a half human half Timelord version of me. She picked him. I don't blame her, but I hate her for it. He can love her. He will grow old with her, give her stability, he can marry her and tell her how much he loves her...how much I love her."

"Do you regret meeting her?"

"Not for one second. Rose Tyler is..." He laughed, "She is wild and brave and compassionate. She made me feel again when I didn't think I could. She saved me."

Amy stood with him in silence knowing how hard this was for him. She knew how hard it was when she almost lost Rory during their rough patch. That was only for a year. She had no idea how long Timelords lived, but she assumed a very, very long time. "Was she the blonde one?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"The you I was with in Paris he mentioned Rose. At that point, was she already gone?"

"No." He laughed, "I'll see her one more time. And she'll leave me for good right on this beach. It'll be the second time I've lost her here."

The realization struck Amy and her heart broke for the Doctor she had been in Paris with. "I'm sorry." Was all Amy said, it was all she could think of.

He shook his head, "I've loved other women before her and I will love after her. It doesn't make her any less important, but it also helps the nights I lay awake wondering if she has children with me somewhere in this universe."

"You're my best friend."

There it was. Everything. The Doctor and Amy would always love each other, in a place teetering between friendship and a little more, but always love. They both knew that one day Amy would leave and have babies with Rory and maybe the Doctor would come visit on holidays and birthdays. Maybe her children would travel with him someday. Maybe they wouldn't. It didn't matter. Just as the Doctor loved all his friends still, he would continue to love Amy Pond. Just as he would continue to love Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones, and Donna Noble. It didn't matter where they were or how much trouble they would get into or how long they were on the Tardis or whether or not they fell in love with him or he fell in love with them, or if they just wanted in his pants- it was love. For no matter how much destruction the Doctor had caused in his life, the one thing he caused more of was love. The Doctor created love every where and when he went. He showed people how to live and how important every life is. He showed them that even the greatest men are vulnerable and sometimes just need their best friend to hold onto them and tell them everything will be okay.

* * *

**So, I hope all of you have had a wonderful year. I am so sorry about how late this is, I can't even make an excuse for myself. I lost track of time with applying to schools and then I thought it was too late to update this. But a few days ago I go a PM about this story and realized how unfair I was being to the readers and to myself. I am very pleased with how this came out I think I grew as a writer from the last I've updated. **

**The new series was fantastic, and I had to throw in the little bit about River because well...I couldn't resist. I don't know if I want to do an epilogue because I sort of like ending it on this note. I'll see if any of you are still even reading. If I don't- all of you were too good to me. 73 reviews and it's only 16 chapters. Stay golden Whovians! I love you.**


End file.
